Frenesí
by Marianne E
Summary: Un caso de encubierto obliga a Judy Hopps a fingir ser una tierna y delicada conejita, todo para atrapar a un millonario violador. Será una noche larga, llena de emociones y sucesos inesperados. ONE SHOT.
**Frenesí**.

 _ **23:00 Hrs.**_

Tres años en la academia de duro entrenamiento. Tres años enfrentando las pruebas más arduas, los ambientes y climas más extremos. Tres años jugándose su sanidad física y mental… Tan sólo para terminar en un lugar tan injurioso como ese, usando un ridículo vestido de gala (el cual odiaba con toda su alma) y luchando contra la constante necesidad de salir huyendo

Judy Hopps amaba el trabajo de encubierto. De hecho, la coneja lo consideraba uno de las tareas más divertidas y emocionantes de ser policía. Claro, siempre y cuando el área le prometiera un poco de verdadera acción. No montar una escena teatral donde debía vestirse como muñeca y pretender ser la tierna, inocente y dulce conejita que toda la vida había evitado en convertirse.

La pequeña mamífero suspiró largamente, tratando de calmar sus emociones y, de paso, moverse un poco mejor en aquel incomodo vestido antes de poner patas a la obra.

—" _Si sigues así, vas a romperlo_ " — la voz de Nick Wilde sonó en el auricular de una de sus orejas. Tan pequeño que era prácticamente invisible a los ojos de cualquiera — _"No es que no quiera ver eso. Pero es un espectáculo que preferiría presenciar en privado"_

Judy bufó incomoda, deteniendo aquellos movimientos y alisándose la larga caída vaporosa color vino del vestido. _"Tranquila. Sólo una hora más con esta cosa y seré completamente libre"_ pensó para sí misma.

— ¿Me estás espiando? Deberías estar en tu puesto — susurró la coneja al diminuto micrófono, perfectamente oculto en su escote. Aprovechó la "privacidad" de aquel pasillo y caminó hacia el baño de damas con la intensión de tomar dos suspiros más y, sobre todas las cosas, bloquear la vista de ese zorro mañoso.

El lugar era lujoso y estrafalario. Tanto que el simple hecho de tocar los lavabos de porcelana fina y pequeños detalles en oro le provocaba nerviosismo. Con las patas temblorosas, abrió la llave del agua para lavárselas y mirarse en el espejo.

Estaba irreconocible.

El suave maquillaje había reformado por completo su faz. Las largas orejas que siempre se dejaba libres y naturales, ahora resbalaban grácilmente al lado derecho de su cabeza, envueltas en un fino lazo que hacía juego con el color de su vestido. En el espejo no había señales de Judy Hopps por ninguna parte. Sólo se avistaba el reflejo de una delicada conejita que prontamente sería " _engatusada"_ por uno de los más grandes magnates en el mundo de los negocios de Zootopia.

—" _Estás sobre pensando las cosas, Zanahorias"_ —escuchó nuevamente a Nick —" _Debes ser natural. Relájate"_

Ella miró hacia la puerta del sanitario. No había nadie.

¿Cómo lo hacía?, ¿Cómo es que ese torpe zorro podía adivinar todo lo que pensaba sin estar remotamente cerca? ¿A caso era tan obvia?

—" _No eres obvia. Simplemente te conozco demasiado bien_ "

Judy hizo un mohín y le dio la espalda al espejo, renuente a seguir presenciando el reflejo de aquella desconocida; _—_ ¿Estás seguro de esto? _—_ murmuró entonces con inseguridad.

Cuando tomaron el caso, Judy juró que daría todo de sí para poner tras las rejas al millonario empresario y supuesto violador Roger Bourgois. La liebre varias veces había enfrentado cargos por abuso sexual a distintas jovencitas que tenían la desgracia de topárselo en su camino. No obstante, ningún juicio pudo proceder a encerrarlo por falta de pruebas.

Ante el obstáculo que conllevaba el dinero que Roger soltaba para pagar el silencio absoluto de sus víctimas, el Jefe Bogo no tuvo otra opción que planear la perfecta cuartada. Llamó a Nick a su oficina y ambos se encerraron allí durante horas.

El zorro lo planeó absolutamente todo; Averiguó la fecha de la próxima fiesta donde Bourgois sería el anfitrión, designó el número de oficiales en cubierto, sus posiciones, el vestuario, el equipamiento, el elemento sorpresa. Todo.

…Judy estaba ansiosa por colaborar, hasta que Nick la propuso a ella como la carnada perfecta.

Según las investigaciones y los archivos del caso, las víctimas de Roger obedecían una serie de patrones específicos: Eran jóvenes, de familias medianamente pudientes, con carácter frágil, delicadas, hermosas y, finalmente, todas eran conejas.

Judy sólo encajaba en uno de los patrones. O al menos eso era se repetía constantemente a si misma.

¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué así? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Nick cuando la eligió?

—" _Eres perfecta para el papel, Zanahorias"_ — Podía escucharlo tan claramente. Como si estuviese justo a su lado. La coneja sabía que no era por la alta calidad de audio del auricular. Simplemente lo sentía con ella, podía incluso imaginar su postura relajada y aquella sonrisa traviesa e inquietante. Después de todo, ella también lo conocía . Se atrevía a creer que mucho mejor que a ningún otro animal en el mundo.

—No sé si podré hacerlo, Nick — Habló en voz baja y miró la puerta de caoba, sabiendo que detrás de ella, en alguna parte de aquel estrafalario salón de fiestas, se encontraría un astuto zorro con traje negro, oculto y escuchándola desde la seguridad de un auricular. — Roger busca una conejita delicada y hermosa como una flor. Que actúe y camine como princesa… Yo no soy nada de eso. Seré su burla.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ambos. Por un momento, Judy pudo percibir a la perfección el sonido de la cristalería, las pláticas y el la música de piano que entonaba el ambiente del lado en el que Nick se encontraba.

—" _Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga plática cuando esto termine"_ — habló él de repente—" _Pero te voy a dar un adelanto; Esa coneja que seguro viste en el espejo eres TÚ, Zanahorias. Y esa coneja es jodídamente preciosa. No sé si sea delicada, pero sí es la más linda que he conocido. Presiento que hoy voy a patear trasero de liebre. Porque ese tipo no querrá quitarte las manos de encima"_

— Nick…

No era la primera vez que unas cuantas palabras bien elegidas por él la golpeaban con tal ímpetu, dejando en ella la duda de si podía o no amar aún más a ese ingenioso depredador. Judy tuvo la tormentosa necesidad de salir corriendo del baño hacia donde él estaba escondido y abrazarlo hasta que sus propios músculos le escocieran por la fuerza.

—" _Sé tú misma" —_ agregó él _—_ " _No tienes que fingir ser algo que no eres. El caerá rendido ante Judy Hopps. Te lo digo por experiencia"_

El rubor en sus mejillas fue acompañado por una risita avergonzada. Con valor, viró su cuerpo para enfrentarse nuevamente contra su reflejo, el cual había recobrado el brillo característico de su mirada. Esa conejita ya no era una desconocida y definitivamente llevaría a esa abusiva liebre tras las rejas.

—Gracias, Nick _—_ susurró con el corazón en la mano — Voy a salir.

—" _Acaba con él, preciosa"_ _—_ animó el zorro antes de cortar la comunicación.

.

.

 _ **23:30 Hrs.**_

La perspectiva del salón de fiesta de aquel hotel lujoso cambió drásticamente en el momento en que salió de su escondite. Con la frente en alto y la seguridad que momentáneamente había recuperado, Judy dejó de sentirse intimidada por los adornos costosos, la elegancia de los invitados, las copas de champagne y las pláticas frívolas que allí se suscitaban.

Tomó una copa y besó el líquido, mirando al su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de Roger Bourgois.

La fiesta era de otro mundo sin duda. La champagne le sabía a gloria en lengua y la comida presumía ser la más deliciosa que la coneja jamás hubiese podido probar en su vida. Pero el aburrimiento opacaba con creces cualquier sentimiento de asombro.

¿Realmente podía a eso llamársele fiesta? No era a la clase de eventos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. ¿Dónde estaban los animales sonrientes?, ¿las carcajadas?. ¿Dónde estaba la música movida y a todo volumen? Esa que te revienta los tímpanos y te obliga a gritar para poder hablar con tus amigos. ¿Dónde estaban las parejas bailando?... ¿Las luces? ¿La diversión?

Aquel evento bien podría pasar por un muy costoso y sofisticado funeral.

.

—¿Disfrutando el ambiente? _—_ susurró una voz penetrante y desconocida a su oreja. Judy tuvo que controlar su instinto de defensa y no voltearse con rapidez, golpear a ese animal y aplicarle una llave por tal atrevimiento.

¡Y qué bueno que no lo hizo! Pues allí, justo detrás de ella se encontraba Roger Bourgois. Destellando una mirada de un verdadero depredador en los ojos de una inocente liebre.

 _ **Bingo.**_

La conejita tuvo que enterrar el recuerdo de saber a qué clase de mamífero se estaba enfrentando. Ignoró el nudo en el estómago y la rabia que amenazaba con explotar en su pecho. Esa liebre con apariencia de arcángel en realidad era un vil y cobarde violador… Y Judy no debía golpearlo hasta la muerte por ello… no al menos por ahora.

— " _Sonríe, Zanahorias" —_ la voz de Nick volvió a resonar en una de sus orejas. Ella obedeció sin chistar.

— Un poco. Jamás había estado en una fiesta como esta _—_ contestó. Si la idea era ser honesta y ser ella misma, entonces explotaría esa ventaja todo lo posible.

Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Roger se ensanchó aún más. Ella era una coneja desconocida y adorable, perdida en una de sus fiestas. Seguro para él, Judy se había ya convertido en un pobre pececito a punto de nadar directo a la red de pesca —Te creo. Recordaría un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo en alguna de mis fiestas— Roger le guiñó el ojo y Judy tuvo ganas de vomitar.

—" _¡Ugh! ¿En serio dijo eso?_ _Técnica de ligue de la época de los dinasaurios._ _¿Qué vieron esas conejas en él"_ — pudo escuchar la pena ajena en el comentario de su compañero. La risa que le provocó pudo confundirse a la perfección, haciéndole creer a Roger que se trataba de una respuesta positiva a su " _método de conquista"_

—¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan linda criatura— aquella pregunta la sacó de balance. Tan preocupada estaba por la manera en que actuaría frente a él, que jamás pensó en un nombre falso.

—" _Te llamas Julia Bagster"_ — intervino nuevamente Nick, salvándole el pellejo.

—Julia. Julia Bagster. Pero tú puedes decirme July— contestó, agregando un tono bastante sugerente al final. El gruñido que escuchó en el auricular le hizo ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

.

.

.

 _ **00: 40 Hrs.**_

Una tortura era una palabra suave para describir la última hora que Judy tuvo que soportar a lado de Roger Bourgois.

Su compañía era insufrible y su charla constaba de dos simples términos; Él y sus patéticos comentarios sugerentes por intentar conquistarla.

Hasta cierto punto, la coneja agradeció el profundo amor propio que esa liebre se profesaba. Opacando de ese modo la plática, hablando de sí mismo, cada una de sus cualidades, logros y sueños. Al menos así no le daba oportunidad a Judy para hablar de ella y su falsa vida como July Bagster.

Perfecto. Entre menos tuviese ella que mentir, mejor.

Pero, ¡Dulces galletas con queso! El sujeto de verdad era un dolor de cuello. Un engreído a niveles exorbitantes. Mimado, ególatra, presumido, deliquiche, fanfarrón, aburrido. Conforme pasaba la noche, la lista de adjetivos negativos iba creciendo y creciendo en su mente, haciéndole cada vez más difícil soportarlo. Si ella podía seguir sonriendo y conservar esa expresión de diversión en el rostro, sin duda era por los constantes comentarios y chistes privados que Nick inventaba cada vez que Roger Bourgois habría su arrogante hocico.

Nick, por su parte, rondaba sigilosamente por donde la pareja se paseaba. Invisible para Roger y para Judy.

Varias veces había captado la mirada de la coneja, tratando de ubicarlo entre el montón de animales en el lugar. Varias veces tuvo que repetirle que se concentrara en su trabajo. Ya llegaría el momento en que el zorro hiciese su entrada triunfal… Y vaya que iba a disfrutarla como nunca.

No bromeaba. De verdad _se moría_ por patear trasero de liebre esa noche. Sobre todo cuando sus ojos furtivos habían sorprendido A Roger mirando lascivamente ciertos atributos de _SU_ Zanahorias.

.

.

— Hay demasiada gente aquí, ¿no crees? — Roger tomó la copa de Judy sin permiso, entregándosela con frialdad a uno de los múltiples camareros — ¿No te gustaría acompañarme? Deseo mostrarte algunos de mis trofeos de _Rougby_. Me gusta exhibirlos en el hotel.

Judy tragó saliva. El momento más difícil de la noche había llegado.

Sabía que el éxito de la misión de ahora en adelante dependería sólo de ella y su capacidad para lidiar con Bourgois si es que deseaban atraparlo en la movida.

— No lo sé. ¿Demoraremos mucho? — cuestionó la coneja con fingida inocencia. Roger sólo contesto tomando su pata, jalándola hacia uno de los elevadores del elevador.

— Te prometo que no. Sólo acompáñame — demandó, casi arrastrándola al interior del ascensor mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

.

.

De lejos, el zorro escuchó esa conversación. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo y se abrió paso hacia el pasillo de los elevadores, justo por donde Judy y Roger habían desaparecido.

Extrajo de su saco una radio y habló fuerte y claro; —Mordió el anzuelo. Coneja va camino a la madriguera. ¿Me copian?

—" _Te copio. Todos a sus posiciones. Esperamos tus órdenes, Wilde"_ — contestó una voz grave del otro lado. Nick asintió y guardo nuevamente la radio.

—" _Piso 5. 304….Ten cuidado_ " — la voz de Judy apenas era un susurro.

Nick no contestó. Mejor no hacerlo. Tampoco debía permitir que sus emociones nublaran su juicio. Ni que la voz en su interior siguiese rugiendo, llena de cólera y desesperación. Sabía lo que Roger estaría a punto de intentar y pensar en ello sólo provocaba que el zorro salvaje y rabioso que permanecía dormido en él despertara de improvisto.

Hoy más que nunca agradecía su desarrollado autocontrol.

.

.

—Pensé que veríamos tus trofeos — apuntó Judy en el momento en que Roger cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él.

La coneja a penas podía controlar su nerviosismo. Sobre todo cuando se cruzó con los ojos lúbricos de la liebre, recorriéndola de arriba a bajo, como si ella no fuese otra cosa que un pedazo de alimento.

El frío que le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando Roger fue acercándose a ella fue súbito. La manera en que ese mamífero la miraba y se saboreaba con el hocico era grotesca. El toque de una de las patas de Roger contra el pelaje desnudo de sus hombros le escaldó la piel. Judy se alejó deliberadamente, tratando de sustituir la furia y deseos de cachetearlo por el miedo que seguramente cualquier conejita sin entrenamiento ni conocimientos en defensa personal sentiría.

—Oh, July. No finjas. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo — sus palabras eran veneno puro. La frase era irrisoria y cliché. Sin duda la había usado más de una vez. Sin duda eso les había dicho a todas sus víctimas antes de arrebatarles tan cruelmente la dignidad.

" _Contrólate, Judy. Contrólate"_ se ordenaba a sí misma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— Será mejor que me vaya — no tenía que actuar indignación y enfado. Las sentía con el corazón y, para ser del todo franca, también quería alejarlo de ella lo más que pudiese. Ni diez kilómetros serían suficientes para mitigar la repugnancia que ese animal le provocaba.

No dio ni dos pasos a la puerta antes de que la fuerza de Roger la jalara de regreso hacia él, apresándola en sus brazos. La lengua de la liebre le recorrió el nacimiento del cuello hasta la barbilla, enfermándola por dentro.

— ¡No!, ¡Suéltame! — la conejita se retorció en sus brazos, buscando una escapatoria.

Lo peor de todo ello era saberse capaz de controlar la situación y no poder hacerlo. Bourgois no usaba más que la fuerza que como macho poseía. No estaba entrenado, no conocía maneras realmente eficientes para bloquear movimientos decisivos. Para Judy Hopps sería pan comido noquearlo y escapar de él. Pero ese no era el caso para la delicada e inexperta July Bagster.

—Lo vas a disfrutar, nena. Quédate quieta — insistió él mientras su pata iba deslizándose por debajo de su vestido.

— ¡No!, ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor!

 _Voy a golpearte. Voy a hacerlo tan fuerte que no recordarás ni tu nombre._

Continuó retorciéndose hasta que Roger perdió la paciencia. Usando su " _fuerza superior"_ , la lanzó a la cama y uso su peso para atraparla allí mismo. Sus manos pasearon por cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras su hocico dejaba largas y nauseabundas lamidas en su cuello. Judy chilló cuando percibió un par de dientes morderle la garganta.

 _Voy a matarte. Voy a matarte. ¡Te lo juro!_

Los pensamientos de Judy hacían un eco seco en su cerebro. Los brazos comenzaron a dolerle debido a la tensión que le provocaba mantenerse a la raya… mantenerse indefensa y frágil. Jamás quiso ser una conejita en apuros y ahora estaba forzada a serlo.

Si así de inútil e impotente se sentía. ¿Cómo se habrían sentido sus antecesoras víctimas al saberse sin ni una sola posibilidad contra él? El simple pensamiento le congeló la sangre.

— ¡Ya quédate quieta! — demandó Roger, enterrándola contra el colchón. Sus patas buscaron el cierre del vestido, obligándolo a bajar a su voluntad.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No puedes! ¡No debes! ¡Déjame ya! — ordenó Judy, actuando desesperación. O más bien enfado. Había llegado a un punto en que le era imposible seguir fingiendo, al menos con las palabras.

Eso sólo provocó que Roger hiciese algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

El dolor azotó contra la coneja en el momento en que la pata de Roger la golpeó con el puño. Saboreó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre cuando parte se su labio se abrió. Fueron segundos en que no supo como responder. La última vez que alguien la agredió de esa manera había sido muy pequeña, justo en el instante en que Guideon Gray se mofaba de sus ideales y sueños de convertirse en una policía.

Judy juró en aquel momento que nadie. NADIE volvería a ponerle una pata encima. Y que si algún animal volvía que si quiera a atreverse. Este no saldría ileso en el intento.

— Entonces es cierto…. — las lágrimas de rabia fueron excelentes sustitutos para simular llanto de consternación y abatimiento. — Tú de verdad abusaste de esas conejas.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Ellas eran como tú… ingenuas y torpes. No me engañan, lo pidieron a gritos cuando se acercaron a mi. TÚ en el fondo lo pides a gritos. Y no te gastes denunciándome cuando esto termine, linda. No hay manera que puedas contra mí.

" _Eres liebre frita…"_

La puerta de entrada de la habitación azotó contra la pared. Roger se sobresaltó y viró la cabeza con furia. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a interrumpirlo en ese momento?

La liebre no pudo si quiera identificar al intruso antes se salir volando al otro extremo de la habitación.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el dolor punzándole en el estómago. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad al notar a Julia Bagster poniéndose de pie en aquella cama. La coneja que parecía un delicado pétalo de rosa lo había pateado lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo volar metro y medio lejos de ella.

— _¡Bruja!_ — rugió la liebre con ira, dispuesta a ir contra ella nuevamente.

Un nuevo golpe lo hizo estrellarse nuevamente contra el suelo alfombrado. Roger lloriqueó. Levantó la mirada y tragó saliva cuando vislumbró la figura de un zorro sonriéndole con indescriptible y gélida malicia.

Nick se tronó los puños y pisoteó la espalda de Bourgois, obligándolo a besar el suelo; — Alguien acaba de meterse en un muy, MUY grande problema.

—¿¡Que demonios?! ¡Suéltame ya zorro sarnoso! — demandó él millonario con grima. Lloriqueando cuando la pata de Nick se hundió más en su espalda.

— Se acabó el juego, Roger Bourgois. — habló la coneja fuerte y claro cuando su compañero obligó a la liebre a levantarse y encararla.

— ¿J-July? — tartamudeó cuando su inocente y delicada víctima caminó con paso decidido hacia él, limpiándose con desdén la sangre que aún se asomaba en sus bigotes. Judy lo miró con una fiereza que comenzaba a devorarle por dentro.

— Su nombre no es July — rezongó el zorro, sacudiéndolo con verdadero fastidio — Espero que estés preparado. Acabas de hacer enfurecer a la oficial Judy Hopps… y no creo que lo vaya a pasar por alto.

— ¿O-Oficial?

— Roger Bourgois. _Estás arrestado_ por acoso y abuso sexual. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier comentario que hagas será usado en tu contra.

El rostro atractivo y confiado de Roger fue desfigurado por el horror. El mamífero gruñó al verse completamente expuesto y vulnerable ante una simple coneja; — ¡No pueden hacerme nada! ¡¿Es que no saben quién soy?! Es mi palabra contra la suya

— De hecho… — la coneja sacó de uno de sus muslos una pequeña pluma en forma de zanahoria y apretó el botón que se asomaba en uno de sus extremos.

— " _¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Ellas eran como tú… ingenuas y torpes. No me engañan, lo pidieron a gritos cuando se acercaron a mi"_ — Roger tragó saliva con terror al escuchar su voz fuerte y clara en la grabación. Aún peor, la pobre y millonaria liebre quiso llorar cuando más agentes de policía se presentaron en la habitación.

— Es una treta, tesoro — susurró Judy con sugerencia antes de cerrar su pata en un puño y estrellarla por última vez en el engreído e insufrible rostro de Roger.

.

.

.

 _ **02: 40 Hrs.**_

—¡Ouch! — exclamó la coneja cuando el algodón alcoholizado rozó la comisura de sus labios, haciéndole retorcer los bigotes.

— No seas tan delicada. Ya casi termino — reprendió Nick, quien volvió a pasar el algodón una vez más.

Judy estaba sentada en el cofre de una de las pocas patrullas que aún quedaban fuera del hotel. Hizo una mueca de dolor antes de que su zorro terminara de curarla y reprenderla por sus constantes pataleos por el ardor.

— Si fueras un poco más delicado — recriminó la coneja, terminando por sonreír cuando Nick se acercó a ella para dejarle un suave beso en el área afectada. Dolió, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla ignorar el deleite que cada uno de sus besos le regalaba.

—Mis patas están hechas de terciopelo. Eres tú la coneja sensible.

— Oh, ya cállate. Zorro mañoso.

Ambos rieron. Judy se soltó el elegante lazo en su cabeza, dejando a sus orejas con la libertad por la que habían gritado durante toda la noche. Nick se deshizo del molesto y ridículo moño en su cuello, dejando que su camisa ligeramente abierta. Había sido una noche demasiado larga para ambos.

— Noche salvaje, ¿O no, Wilde? — Lobezno musitó, pasando cerca de la pareja y dirigiéndose a su propia patrulla.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si a penas está comenzando — respondió Nick sagazmente.

El lobo rió ante el comentario; — Para mí ya termina, compañero — agregó. El lobo abrió la puerta para encender el auto y prender las luces de su propia patrulla.

Su compañero, Osorio pasó también frente a ambos oficiales. Observando a la coneja con curiosidad; — Bogo está furioso, Hopps. Dejaste a la liebre como saco roto de box. Deberías venir a mi gimnasio de vez en cuando. Les hace falta conejas como tú.

Judy se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzada. Tampoco es que no le enorgulleciera. De hecho saboreaba la idea de saber que Roger Bourogois pasaría gran parte de sus años en la cárcel sabiéndose engañado por una "tierna conejita" ; — Trataré de ir a darme una vuelta. Lo prometo.

— Avísame entonces. ¡Hasta pronto! — el oso Grizzli se despidió de ambos policías antes de entrar a la patrulla y desaparecer del lugar. Judy y y Nick eran los últimos agentes que quedaban a las afueras del hotel.

— Osorio tiene razón, Zanahorias. Dejaste al sujeto sin un diente frontal — interrumpió el zorro. Judy tragó seco al notar el rostro de su novio y compañero lleno de seriedad, misma que desapareció cuando la sonrisa característica de Nick volvió a dibujarse en su faz— Esa es mi chica. — dijo con genuino orgullo.

— El tipo merecía mucho más que eso. Era de verdad insufrible.

— Sí. Esa liebre se merece mucho más que el infierno después de ponerte las patas encima. — el susurro del zorro a penas fue audible para ella. La chispa de furia fue fugaz en su tono de voz antes que su mirada recuperara la chispa llena de irreverencia y audacia— Bueno, Oficial Hopps. Creo que es tiempo de retirarnos.

— He esperado que dijeras eso tooooda la noche. Ya quiero quitarme esta cosa de encima — bufó, señalando y elegante e incomodo vestido de noche color vino.

— Y yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

— Zorro pervertido.

.

.

.

 _ **03: 15 Hrs.**_

— Arriba, coneja durmiente. Ya llegamos.

Judy se estiró perezosamente en el asiento copiloto de la patrulla. La conejita no se había dado cuenta de qué tan agotada estaba hasta el momento en que ella misma se perdió en algún punto del recorrido, entre la avenida principal y en distribuidor vial que conducía hacia su departamento.

Se talló los ojos como si aún fuese una cría pequeña. Sólo la Madre Naturaleza sabía cuánto ansiaba llegar a la calidez de su hogar en ese preciso instante.

Sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto, planeando su entrada triunfal al apartamento. Primero se arrancaría el vestido. ¡Qué más daba si era costoso o muy bonito! Luego tomaría un baño de agua caliente para relajar los músculos. Se pondría la pijama de franela que Nick tanto detestaba y finalmente… Su cama. ¡Oh, su deliciosa y adorada cama!

Un plan perfecto. Que nunca se consumó…

A Judy se le fue la vida misma cuando se percató que no estaban fuera de su departamento. Ni siquiera una cuadras cerca. Sino en el corazón de la vida nocturna del Distrito Forestal.

Buscó a Nick con la esperanza de verle regresando de algún establecimiento para una rápida compra nocturna, o verle cargando gasolina a la patrulla. Pero no fue así; el zorro estaba justo a su lado, sonriéndole como diablo, seguramente por el regodeo que su propia desesperación y sorpresa le regalaban.

—Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Espero que tengas una buena explicación — advirtió Judy, cruzándose de brazos.

— No me mires así — él alzó las patas en señal de actuada redención — Esa "fiesta" me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Así que pensé que sería bueno ir a una de _verdad._

—Nick, estoy cansada — reprochó, haciendo un mohín infantil sin poder evitarlo.

— Sólo unos minutos, Zanahorias. Después nos iremos. Lo prometo.

Judy Hopps quiso decirle que no. Quiso tomar ella misma las llaves de la patrulla y dejarlo allí plantado. Castigarlo por esa insistencia tozuda de hacerla repelar aun cuando llevaba casi 24 horas encima sin dejar de trabajar y sin poder dormir. Pero a cambio de ello suspiró largamente y tomó la pata del zorro para entrar a aquella discoteca.

…Algo le dijo que si entraba allí, no saldría siendo la misma coneja.

Y no pudo haber tenido más razón en toda su vida.

 _Bésame tú a mí._

 _Bésame igual que mi boca de besó._

 _Dame el frenesí que mi locura te dio._

Los acordes y el ritmo de la música llamaron su atención por completo. Judy levantó aún más sus orejas para captar a la perfección las notas y la clase de instrumentos que en ese momento jugaban el papel de protagonistas.

— No sabía que te gustaban los clubs latinos — sonrió con sugerencia, colgándose del brazo de su para llamar su atención.

No era necesario. Nick se mantuvo mirándola todo el tiempo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? En toda la noche no pudo detenerse a admirarla con la libertad que hubiese deseado.

Judy era hermosa, más de lo que ella nunca llegaría aceptar. Más de lo que muchos otros se atreverían a admitir… más de lo que él alguna vez pudiese merecer.

Aún cuando su rostro cargase con la fatiga de un día entero de trabajo y emociones fuertes. Sin importar que se hubiese deshecho de las pulseras, collares y el distinguido arreglo de sus orejas… La coneja brillaba con luz propia en la ligera oscuridad del club nocturno. Hipnotizándolo y enamorándolo cada vez más, si es que eso era posible.

Cuando la propuso en el caso de Bourgois como la conejita carnada, Nick no sintió culpa ni temor. No es que el zorro no apreciara la seguridad de su novia. Dios mismo sabía lo dispuesto que estaba a interponerse entre un rayo y ella si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Protegerla era su prioridad número uno.

Pero él la amaba, y el amor también consistía en confiar. En conocer a tu compañera y reconocer su fuerza y tenacidad. Judy jamás quizo que Nick la viese como una dámisela en apuros y el tampoco podría percibirla de ese modo. Más que eso, la coneja era su heroína. Su ídola implacable que podía lidiar con liebres engreídas por si misma.

 _¿Y quién si no fui yo_

 _pudo enseñarte el camino del amor?_

 _Muerta mi altivez_

 _Cuando mi orgullo rodó a tus pies._

— Me gustan muchas cosas — el zorro se encogió de hombros, arrastrándola con delicadeza hasta la pista de baile.

Judy no opuso resistencia. No tenía porque. Ella gozaba bailar, sin importar la poca experiencia que tuviese con el ritmo que resonaba en el lugar. Nick sabría guiarla, sabría como mantenerla cerca, en el camino correcto.

Con él todo siempre era correcto y sencillo. Natural.

 _Quiero vivas sólo para mi._

 _Y que tu vaya por donde yo voy._

 _Para que mi alma sea nomás de ti_

 _Bésame con frenesí._

— Y yo que pensaba pagarle a Manchas clases de baile — admitió Judy, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de _su_ depredador.

El brazo de Nick la haló hacía él y luego la obligó a girar sobre si misma; — Para que gastar tu dinero con ese Jaguar cuando me tienes a mí — susurró él al oído de la coneja cuando atrajo su cintura hacia él.

— ¿Te pone celoso? — retó ella, moviendo sus caderas al son de los pasos de su compañero.

— Si todo sale bien, después de hoy los celos serán tópico de otro planeta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Judy arqueó la ceja sin entender. Trastabillando al perder un poco los pasos del zorro

Nick la sostuvo contra él. Las patas de Judy flotaron lejos del suelo y sus labios se encontraron con los del zorro. Allí donde todo era perfecto. Donde ella siempre pertenecería; — Concéntrate, Zanahorias — murmuró él antes de regresarla al suelo.

 _Dame la luz que tiene tu mirar_

 _Y la ansiedad que entre tus labios vi_

 _Y esa locura de sentir y amar._

 _Es más que amor frenesí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **05: 00 Hrs.**_

— Con que unos cuantos minutos nada más, ¿eh?.

Los ojos de Judy luchaban por no cerrarse. Los constantes pestañeos y el largo bostezo que los acompañó fueron los mejores portavoces de que su noche ya había llegado a su fin. Se cobijó mejor el saco de Nick mientras ambos admiraban los primeros vestigios del amanecer.

— No quieras culparme de todo. Tú tampoco mostraste mucha determinación por irte — dijo él en su defensa, rodeando el hombro de Judy con su brazo. Atrayéndola a él lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que la pobre mamífero no se desplomaría sobre el barandal del mirador para ponerse a roncar.

El silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos en los que ambos animales no necesitaron nada más que la compañía del otro y necesidad de aferrarse certeza de que, como aquella noche de locura, seguramente vendrían muchas, muchas más.

Nick sabía que nada podía darse por sentado. Esa era una lección de vida. Y sin importar que los últimos años junto a Judy se hubiesen convertido en su Oasis personal en medio de una larga vida de sequía, jamás podría predecir lo que el destino deparaba.

Pero, el era un zorro. ¿Qué de malo tenía intentar ponerle una treta al mismísimo destino?

 _Hay en el beso que te dí._

 _Alma piedad corazón…_

— ¿Nick? ¿Sucede algo?

El resplandor en los ojos violetas de Judy le dio el coraje que había perdido cuando el momento clave llegó. Nick tomó la pata de la coneja y le guiñó el ojo, como si con ello pudiese prevenirla de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Entonces dobló su rodilla. Bajando lentamente hasta que ésta tocó el suelo por completo. Su pata libre se escabulló en la bolsa del pantalón.

—¿N-Nick?, ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? — Judy contuvo la respiración.

Pudo jurarlo. Su pequeño corazón saltarín se detuvo cuando vislumbró el anillo de diamantes color verde… el color de los mismos ojos de Nick.

— Seré breve, Zanahorias — anunció con la seguridad de un zorro a punto de cerrar su más grande y magistral audacia — _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _Dime que sabes tu sentir._

 _Lo mismos que siento yo…_

Las lágrimas salieron volando cuando Judy se lanzó contra él, provocando que ambos rodaran en la hierba del suelo por algunos metros. El sol, ahora se alzaba por completo en el cielo, acompañado por la esperanza de un nuevo día en Zootopia. Uno que ninguno de los dos se permitiría a olvidar jamás por el resto de sus vidas.

 _Bésame con frenesí_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 **Terminé esto a las** **11\. 46 P.M y** **a penas pude subirlo esta tarde** **.**

 **Creo que me alargué un poquito en esta historia. En verdad deseo con todo mi corazón que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por los ánimos que me regalaron para seguir escribiendo sobre este Fandom que adoro. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **Quiero agregar que este relato se me ocurrió escuchando una de las canciones que casualmente uno de mis compañeros de** **l** **trabajo reprodujo en la computadora. ¡Se las recomiendo incansablemente!**

 **El nombre: Frenesí** **cantada por** **Esteman.**

 **La canción es vieja** **en realidad** **, pero** **esta nueva versión es simplemente magnifíca**

 **Sin más, los dejo.** **Esperando sus comentarios que tanto alegran mi día.**

 **¡** **Ojalá** **lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Marianne E.**


End file.
